The present invention relates to a rotary brush construction, particularly for vehicle washing systems.
As is known, automatic motor-vehicle washing systems conventionally comprise washing brush assemblies.
Prior washing brush assemblies generally comprise a support tube coupled to a rotary element.
On the outer surface of the support tube are applied a plurality of flexible cleaning elements adjoining one another and coupled, at a respective end portion thereof, to said support tube, perpendicularly thereto.
The automatic cleaning and washing, for example of a motor-vehicle body, are carried out by rotatively driving the above disclosed washing brush assemblies, to cause the flexible elements thereof, held at a preset configuration by the centrifugal force generated by the rotary brush assemblies, to impact the vehicle body, through washing water and/or suitable washing water solutions or emulsions.
The above cleaning elements are made in different configurations, generally of polyethylene, in the form of threads or strips, fringes or straps.
Washing brushes made of brush straps usually comprise a plurality of strips or bands formed by partially cutting through the washing brush straps.
Said strips are arranged perpendicularly to the axis of the shaft thereon the washing brush straps are clamped.
Said straps are usually made of foamed material and the clamping elements for clamping said straps to their support may comprise rivets, bars and so on.
A main problem of the above construction is that of properly clamping the straps to their support to cause said straps to be arranged neither excessively spaced away from one another nor excessively near one another.
Another problem of prior strap clamping systems is that the strap assembling time is a comparatively long one.